BFF's?
by kittykats9
Summary: Is the babysitters club gonna split for good?
1. Chapter 1

Mallory's P.O.V:

"I wish I didn't have so many siblings!" I said to my little sister as she screamed, "I'm Hungry!" into my ear. They were so annoying! It was like you never got away from them. That was why I like school. Hey, it's not the best, but its better then taking care of like a billion other kids.

Strange enough, I love to babysit. Probably because:

The kids are way nicer.

They do not yell at me.

They are not my siblings. (Therefore, I do not have to be around them all the time)

"I'm leaving and I'll be back in an hour!" I yelled as opened the door. I was off to the babysitting meeting. Lately, Kristy and I have been in a fight. Sometimes, she can be so rude to me that I am surprised she let me into her house, even for a meeting.

She got mad at me because I had to cancel. That was only one time, though. She apparently "already had something to do" and so she had to cancel on that and babysit the person I was going to, instead.

It's not really my fault though. It was either I canceled, or I left my little sister who was four, at the house alone. My older siblings were doing something that night and I had arranged for my mom to come and babysit her, but of course, she had work.

Then Kristy got all mad because she had to, "Take responsibility for my actions." So, as you would think I wasn't as happy about this babysitters club meeting as usual. When I rang the doorbell, Kristy answered. Like every other time I had seen her, she frowned at me and said nothing when I stepped in the door.

Kristy's P.O.V:

"Get in!" I said to Mallory. Mallory was defiantly not a responsible member of the team. I had thoughts about firing her. I could, if I wanted to.

"Whatever, Kristy." Mallory told me. I then had enough. "Get out of my house!" I told her, kind of yelling. "Are you firing me?" Mallory asked me. "I think you know the answer." I told her.

She then ran out of the house, got onto her little bike and went off. I went upstairs not thinking twice about what I told her.

"Hey, where's Mallory? Claudia asked me. "Oh, she called in sick." I told her. Does she think that she will be better by the morning? She has like, three appointments tomorrow and everyone is pretty much booked.

"No, she has the flu and the doctor said that she won't be ready to get out of bed for… a while." I told Claudia. "That's horrible!" Mary Ann said. "How are we going to get someone to take her place?" Claudia asked everyone. "We can ask Nicole from school." Dawn said. "She likes kids."

"Okay." I told her. "Let's call her."

Dawn then dialed her number on her cell phone. "Hey Nicole!" Dawn said. We all then heard, "Hey Dawn!" because she put it on speaker phone."Would you be interested in taking Mallory's babysitting position for a few weeks? She has the flu." Dawn asked. "Sure! We heard Nicole reply.

After Dawn was done talking on the phone, she told Nicole that they would talk the next day.

I started to worry though. What if they learned what happened? Then they would think I was really immature…

I had to call Mallory and apologize. It was the only way for this to be okay.

Dawn's P.O.V:

This is weird. Mallory is sick, but didn't tell any of us, yet looked fine at school. There is something not right here. Kristy is acting all weird and I tried to call Mallory, but It went straight to her voice mail.

I don't know who is not telling the truth, but someone is and I don't know.

Kristy—is kind of mean sometimes, but she's usually nice. Sometimes she thinks she's all that though and personally, she's not.

Mallory—is never mean to anyone. At least, I don't think so.

Anyway this is really weird.

Mallory's P.O.V:

I am officially going to never talk to Kristy again. In fact, I blocked her number. She is ridiculous. Instead, I am going to start my own babysitting agency. Its going to be way better though. I could ask Nicole to babysit! She likes kids!  
I dialed her number into my cell phone.

"Hey, Nicole!" I told her. "Hey Mallory!" she told me. "Are you feeling okay?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Kristy told Dawn that you had the flu, so Dawn called me and asked if I wanted to substitute for you, until you are well. " she explained.

"Kristy is lying." I told her. "Earlier today, she fired me when before I went up to the meeting. "

"I'll call you back later Mallory." Nicole told me.

"Okay, Nicole. Bye"

Nicole's P.O.V:

Kristy lied! That wasn't like her! I was going to text Dawn.

Nicole: Hey, Dawn! You won't believe what happened!

Dawn: What?

Nicole: So, Mallory called me. Kristy was lying!

Dawn: About what!

Nicole: Mallory wasn't sick.

Dawn: Are you serious? So Kristy just lied to us?

Nicole: Pretty much, from what Mallory said.

Dawn: That's horrible!

Nicole: You know what else?

Dawn: What?

Nicole: Kristy fsired her!

Dawn: Oh my goodness! Why?

Nicole: I don't know?

Dawn: Gtg, bye!

Nicole: Ok, Bye.

Dawn's P.O.V:

Kristy lied!

**Hey everyone! I know that that was kinda a short chapter, but I will be updating soon. Please review and tell me what you think about it! Any ideas for the next chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn's P.O.V:

I can't believe that Kristy did this, to Mallory out of all people! I would call Kristy, but she wouldn't admit it, of course. I decided to call Claudia. She is one of Kristy's close friends. I wonder if she knows…

Claudia: Hello?

Dawn: Hey! This is Dawn.

Claudia: Hey Dawn!

I then heard a voice on the other end of the phone. "Who is that?" somebody was saying. Then I realized. It was Kristy. I can't tell Kristy about this right now!

Dawn: How are you?

Claudia: Good!

Dawn: Well sorry I called, I was really bored, but my mom is calling for me downstairs so I am going to go… Just was seeing how you were doing.

Claudia: Okay? Well, I will talk to you later. Bye!

Dawn: Bye…

Claudia's P.O.V:

Wow… that was a weird call. "Who was that?" Kristy asked again. "That was Dawn." I told her. "Why was she calling?" Kristy asked, kind of nervously. Wow that even weirder, I thought. Kristy isn't like this! She is very outgoing, and tells me everything! I have never seen her nervous like this! "She said she was bored… so she called to talk to me." I told her. "Oh, Okay." Kristy said, in a happier tone. Kristy was obviously hiding something, and she didn't even tell me!

Dawn's P.O.V:

Well… I guess I should call Mallory.

Mallory: Hello?

Dawn: Hey Mallory, this is Dawn.

Mallory: Oh… Hey Dawn!

Dawn: Yeah, I kinda heard about what Kristy did to you.

Mallory: How? Did she tell you?

Dawn: No, Nicole called to tell me. She was worried about you.

Mallory: I'm not her friend any more…

Dawn: Maybe you should talk to her.

Mallory: I can't. I'm starting my own babysitting agency.

Dawn: Really? Wouldn't that be sad if you and Kristy weren't friends though?

Mallory: It doesn't matter. She fired me.

Dawn: Well… still. Maybe you should give her a second chance.

Mallory: You don't understand how mean she was to me. I just can't.

Dawn: Okay then… What is you babysitting agency going to be called?

Mallory: Mal's Babysitting.

Dawn: (kind of laughing) Okay…

Mallory: What? Do you not like it?

Dawn: It's not that. It's just that nothing will ever be the same. Ever.

Mallory: Sorry… but that's the way it's going to be…

Nicole's P.O.V:

I am not going to substitute for Mallory when she is not sick. I am just not going to do it. I am going over to Kristy's house.

Later at Kristy's house…

"Hey Nicole!" Kristy said. "Did you come to ask a question about the new uh… temporary babysitting position?"

"Uh, no." I told her. "I actually came to tell you that I quit."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you fired Mallory and faked that she was sick. The last time I checked, she wasn't.

"You found out?" Kristy said. "From who?"

"None other then Mallory herself." I told her. "Bye." I said as I left.

Kristy's P.O.V:

Nicole knows! There might even be more people that know! "Hey Kristy!" Mary Ann said. She just came out of no where! "Why was Nicole running away… from your house?" she asked.

"Uhmmm… I don't know?" I told her. I didn't know what to say.

"Oh my goodness!" I said out of nowhere. I had to get away from Mary Ann. She could find out. "My mom's calling me… I must get going!"

"Okay… well, I just came over to see if you wanted to sign a get well card for Mallory. I was going to take it to her." She said.

"Her doctor said she was so sick, you couldn't come inside her house!" Maybe you should leave it inside the mailbox instead. It will still get to her." I told her.

"Oh. Thanks for telling me! I wouldn't want to get sick!" Mary Ann said.

I felt kind of bad lying to her. Mary Ann is the sweetest person I know! Mallory used to be one of them… but she changed.

Mary Ann's P.O.V:

"Hi, Mary Ann!" Claire told me as she walked out of her house. She must of saw me. "Hi!" I told her. I would give it to her to take in, but you never really know if it is actually going to get to Mallory.

Kristy acted really strange when I saw her. Nothing like she usually acts like. She didn't even do a good job when she lied to me about her mom calling for her.

"What are you putting in our mailbox?" Claire asked me. "Oh, I'm just putting a get well soon card for Mallory in it. I heard she was sick." I told her.

"Oh I didn't know Mallory was sick!" Claire said, and then walked back inside.

Little kids sometime forget things… I guess. You wouldn't think that she would forget about her sister having the flu though! I am going to call Jessie. She would know if Mallory was sick or not.

Jessie: Hello?

Mary Ann: Hey. So, do you know if Mallory is sick or not? I am giving her a card, but I her little sister came out and said she wasn't sick. It's kind of strange.

Jessie: At the meeting Kristy said she was sick. I didn't call Mallory about it because I didn't want to wake her up if she was sleeping. You would think that her parents would call or something, because I was supposed to come over tomorrow and they haven't called saying I cant come.

Mary Ann: That is strange. Anyways, I have to go. Thanks. Bye!

Jessie: Bye!

I guess I should still leave it here. Just in case.

Mallory's P.O.V:

"Mallory, are you sick?" Claire asked me. She had just come inside.

"No, why do you ask?" I asked her.

"Because Mary Ann came and put a get well soon card in your mailbox because she said you were sick." Claire explained.

"Oh. Don't worry about it okay?" I told her.

"Okay!" she said happier.

She might not be worrying about it but I am. I have to go see what it says. It might even be a joke, but I wouldn't think that Mary Ann would do that.

As I open the envelope I saw that the card says, "Feel Better!" on it. It has flowers on it and a sun. I then open it.

It reads:

Mary Ann,

**You're a Great Friend so get better soon!**

I hope that you will feel better. I miss not seeing you at the babysitter's club meetings. You make them even better! Anyways, I hope you get rid of the flu and I hope to be seeing you in a few weeks or so! I will miss you.

You're Friend,

Mary Ann

That defiantly was not a joke. It was nice! I didn't have the flu though!

Mary Ann's P.O.V:

I have to find out what is happening! I've already tried Jessie and Kristy, and I couldn't talk to Mallory. Or could I? Anyways, I think it is time to try Dawn. I think I'll call her.

Dawn: Hey?

Mary Ann: Hi! I was wondering. Do you know what's going on between Mallory and Kristy?

Dawn: Yeah, I do. I was going to call you about that. Kristy fired Mallory over that one time that she had to cancel her plans and substitute for Mallory. She made up that she was sick. She isn't.

Mary Ann: That's horrible!

Dawn: Yeah, I know. I'm not coming to her meetings anymore. Mallory started a babysitting agency and I think I am going to join hers. It has kind of a funny name. It's called Mal's Babysitting.

Mary Ann: I think I am going to join it. I don't want to be Kristy's friend after what she did. I like the name of the babysitting agency.

Dawn: Yeah, maybe you should tell Jessie. She won't stay will Kristy after what she did to Mallory. She's best friends with Mallory.

Mary Ann: I'll call her.

Jessie's P.O.V:

I had to go to Mallory's house. After that strange phone call with Mary Ann, I want to see what really happened.

"Hey Mallory!" I said as I opened the door.

"Hi!" she said.

She wasn't sick; you could tell.

"So you're not sick?" I asked her.

"Nope, Kristy fired me and made that up." She told me.

This is kind of ridiculous.

"Look, I know that Kristy was mean to you, but you need to be friends with her again." I told her.

"No." she said.

"Yes." I told her.

"No. I already told you that."

"You need to be her friend!" I told her, once again.

"Do I have to say it again?" she asked me.

"I will do whatever I have to for her to be your friend." I told her.

"I'm not her friend and I'm not yours anymore! You just can't accept that were not friends! I don't want to be her friend, and I don't want to be your friend." She yelled at me.

"Same here." I said as I walked out slamming the door as hard as I could behind me.

Mary Ann's P.O.V:

Jessie needs to know about this!

Jessie: Hello?

Mary Ann: Hi. This is Mary Ann. I wanted to talk to you about Mallo…

Jessie: I'm not her friend anymore!

Mary Ann: You guys can't just not be friends!

Jessie: Yes we can. Its really easy. They just tell you that they are not your friend anymore. See, easy!

This was not like Jessie.

Mary Ann : I'm Mallory's friend.

Jessie: I guess I won't be able to be yours then.

She hung up!

Dawn's P.O.V:

I heard the phone ring. "I'll get it!" I yelled.

Its Mary Ann.

Dawn: Hi Mary Ann.

Mary Ann: Hi. Jessie is on Kristy's side- not Mallory's!

Dawn: You're kidding!

Mary Ann: No. They got into some fight.

Dawn: That's bad…

Mary Ann: Did you tell Claudia?

Dawn: I couldn't get a hold of her.

Mary Ann: Oh. I'm not coming to Kristy's meeting.

Dawn: Nicole and I are not either.

Mary Ann: I got a letter earlier. The time is 6 pm on Tuesday.

Dawn: Okay, well got to go. Bye.

Mary Ann: Bye.

Claudia's P.O.V:

"Kristy I can't find my phone!" I told her.

"Where did you last leave it?" I asked her.

"I don't know…" I told her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." She suddenly told me.

"Okay?" I said, but in a way asked.

She didn't even say bye when she left!

You would of think that she would help me find it, especially because she came over. But no, she just left. Whatever, I guess.

Kristy's P.O.V:

I had to do it. I took Claudia's phone. I hid it in my pocket and left her house.

Practically everyone in the babysitters club knew about what I did. She couldn't, at least until I fixed things. I was going to do this by calling Mallory up and apologizing.

_Ring, ring, ring….._

_I'm sorry! This number has been blocked by the phone user! Please hang up and try another number._

She blocked me!

What was I going to do? There was only like half an hour left until the meeting! Things were supposed to go like this:

I apologize and re-hire her.

She accepts it and says sorry for making me cancel my plans.

She comes to the babysitter club meeting and says that she got better.

Well, anyways, I have to hide this phone. I decide to hide it between a few pieces of clothes inside my drawers. I hear somebody at the door! I have to go get it…

"Hey!" said. It was Jessie!

"Hi!" she said. She was so nice.

"Snacks are in the kitchen." I told her.

"Okay thanks!" She said.

Just then, Claudia arrived.

"Hi Claudia…" I said kind of nervously.

"Hi." She said.

"Snacks are in the kitchen." I told her.

"I know. She said.

It was an okay meeting… I guess. But the truth is that only Claudia and Jessie showed up!

**I hope you like it! Please rate it and review it. Tell me if you have any ideas! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kristy's P.O.V:

This is how the meeting went.

First, Claudia complained about the loss of her poor phone, and then Jessie complained about how rude and inconsiderate Mallory is. Then Claudia finally realized that about four of our members were missing and she asked me for an exclamation. Well… Uhh…

"Didn't you hear that Kristy fired Mallory?" Jessie said. "She deserved it."

"I didn't know that!" Claudia said to me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was… but I just didn't know how to tell you and I didn't want you to think I wasn't a nice person… I am…" I told her. Great exclamation, huh?

Claudia then yelled at me saying, "Well… if you don't think that you can tell me something… and you don't think I will react right… then I guess you aren't uh… my friend! So I quit!" That was a nice goodbye.

"Claudia was so mean to you. She reminds me of Mallory. They would be two peas in a pod." Jessie said.

Okay. I got mad at Claudia because she went a little crazy. That doesn't mean we won't ever be friends again! Even though I was really mad at her right now, I still considered her my best friend. I didn't think it was right of Jessie to say that. I mean, after I think about it and I put myself in her shoes, I realize everything I did. I didn't tell her anything, I didn't really trust her, and I just forgot! I stole her phone. I'm still trying to figure out how to tell her about that.

"That was my fault, Jessie. Don't talk about Claudia like that." I told her.

"If it was your fault, then why don't you fix it? Why do you get angry with me? Are you _trying_ to act like Mallory?" Jessie said. I was shocked.

Everything that has happened is _my _fault. And I just told her that. Now all she is going to do is tell me I'm acting like Mallory?

"You know what? I'm not acting like Mallory. And the only reason that she acted that way is because of me. I'm trying to admit that and all you can tell me is how bad I am. I'm sorry, but friends don't act like that." I told her that. I can't believe I did that. Jessie is so sweet and the reason she is acting like that is because of me. I messed everything up.

"I guess I'm not your friend then!" Jessie said, running out, sobbing.

"Wait, Jessie!" Kristy said, also crying. She ran out the door, but it was too late. Jessie was gone.

That day, she spent hours on her front porch crying. Crying because she messed up her best friends friendships and crying because she messed up her friendships. All of them.

I have to fix this she said out loud, talking between her sobs. I can't not have these friends. I've known them for so long. I'm gonna call Mallory, she also said out loud. This time she wouldn't call her cell though.

_Ring, ring, ring…_

Claire: Hewo?

Kristy: Hey, Claire! How are you?

Claire: Gwood.

Kristy: What did you do today?

Claire: Why shwould I twell you? Who is thwis?

Kristy: (laughing) Its Kristy!

Claire: Owh. You weren't vewy nwice to my sissy.

Kristy: I know I wasn't. And I'm really sorry. That was wrong of me.

Claire: You shwould bwe sowwy.

Kristy: I know. Anyways, can I talk to Mallory? Tell her I called to apologize.

Claire: I gwuess, but she may not want to twalk to you!

Kristy: Just ask her.

Claire: Okway.

I hope she lets me talk to her…

Mallory: Hey. The only reason I'm talking to you is because my mom _made _me.

I heard a voice in the background. "Mallory!" It was her mom. Come here right this second. I didn't blame Mallory. I heard bits of their conversation like her mom saying, "She wants to apologize! Be nice!" and Mallory saying, "Mom!" she was so mean to me!" I was mean to her, but I regret it. Then I heard her stomping off to the phone.

Kristy: Look, I'm really sorry.

Mallory: How do I know?

Kristy: Because I cried all afternoon because of how I ripped all of our friends apart.

Mallory: I heard that Claudia and Jessie left your club.

Kristy: Yeah. How did you know?

Mallory: Because Claudia joined _my _club and Claudia knew because Jessie texted her.

Kristy: You started you own club?

Mallory: Yeah! You fired me. What was I supposed to do? I love to babysit.

Kristy: I don't know? Call me or not block my number so I could call you?

Mallory: It only made sense to block your number.

Kristy: The one time that you get a phone, you are so immature with it.

Mallory: What is your definition of immature? Mine is: Babyish, rude, inconsiderate and mean. That perfectly describes you!

Kristy: I wasn't trying to be mean.

Mallory: You sounded like you were.

Kristy: I just said that if you didn't block my number everything would be normal!

Mallory: What if I _did _apologize and you apologized. Maybe I still would want my own club though. You practically asking me to join your club and I have my own! We already have business.

Kristy: Not that much! You could always come back.

Mallory: We have your biggest client. If you haven't noticed, you missed three of their appointments. They were really mad with _your_ business, so they came to _mine._

Kristy: What? The only reason that happened is because of YOU!

Mallory: Of course, blame it on me. You have no one better to blame it on… right?

Kristy: That's not true. I called you so I could apologize, not so we could fight over the phone.

Mallory: It sounds like were fighting over the phone to me.

Kristy: That's because you started it.

Mallory: Wow Kristy, your acting so immature! "You started it!"

Kristy: _cries and hangs up phone._

Mallory: Kristy?

"I mess up everything." Mallory said into an empty reciver.

(Still in Kristy's P.O.V)

I am so upset, I mess up EVERYTHING! I—me- - did that. Not Mallory. I started it and I am immature. I blew my chance with Mallory, I just hope I wont blow it with Claudia.

I grabbed my purse—and her phone. I had to tell the truth, I had to give it back. I stuffed it into my purse with tears in my eyes. As I got to her house Claudia was looking out the window and suddenly shut the curtain when she saw me.

I rang the doorbell. Nothing. And I rang it again. Once again, nothing.

Then it opened and I heard a shout. It was Claudia's and she was saying, "No!" Her mom was the one that opened the door.

"Hi, Kristy!" she said.

"Hi!" I told her. I felt kind of nervous. Claudia probably told her what happened. Not fair.

"Come inside. If you want, you can go in Claudia's room. I will go get her."

"Thank, you." I told her mom.

I went up to her room. I felt really guilty going in her room when she didn't even want me in her house!

I stood up. I didn't want to sit on her bed, or her chair or touch anything. It was like being at a strangers house. You were nervous and really didn't want to touch all of their things. She defiantly wasn't a stranger though. She was my best friend since Pre-K. And I wanted her back.


End file.
